Chronicles of Pokemon: Exotic Finishes
by oncloudnineandthreequarters
Summary: Number of OCs needed: 0; An epic OC story where you can join Ash, May, Dawn, Iris, or anyone else on an adventure, where evil is beginning to rise again, more powerful then the last...five times.
1. Application

Hi!

You probably know me from my Harry Potter sory or Twilight stories. But this time, imma step on a skyscraper of paper and write a fanfiction with Pokemon- and not just any fanfiction.

AN OC ONE, SO YOU CAN JOIN YOUR FAVORITE POKEMON TRAINERS!

Just fill out the form below to submit an OC, send it in, let me reply, I update, and enjoy!

Danka~

* * *

_Application: (*=Opitional)_

Full Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age:

Hometown:

Current City:

Hair Color:

Hair Style:

Eye Color:

Personality:

Everyday Clothes:

*Other Occasion Clothes:

*Accessories:

Family Members:

*Important Family Info:

*Other Family Info:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Pokemon:

1.

2.

*3.

*4.

*5.

*6.

*Addional Info About Pokemon:

_Questions:_

type of Pokemon trainer would you like to be? Ex: Breeder, Coordinator, etc.

Would you like to fall in love with someone? (I would contact you to plan out or vice versa)

Would you like your character to have an impotant role? Explain, please.

What would be an event in the story that I could possibly add?

ANY ADDITIONAL INFO OR FOREVER HOLD YOU PEACE!(jk):

END OF APPLICATION

Cool, so now, whowants a list of the people in the story? I know I do. (Characters only up to Sinnoh)

Ash, Misty, May, Max, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Barry, Brock, Gary, Lucas, Ethan, Lyra, Kris, Brendan, Silver, Wally, Professors Oak, Ivy, Birch, Elm, Rowan; Some/Most/All Gym Leaders, Perhaps Elite Fours, Champions Cynthia, Steven, Wallace, Lance, maybe a few others. PM me if you have a request.

(I won't have Red, Leaf, Blue, etc. because Red and Blue are pretty much Ash and Gary [Yes I know Red is cooler] and I already have someone for Gary to fall in love with, and it won't be Leaf so Imma shun her :P)

Love, Kayla~


	2. Kanto Adventures Part 1: Rainbow Runners

**Hey! I'm here. Right now.**

**KaYlA's SeTeNcE: Read the A/n at the end because it's WAYYY (like way) more important then this one.**

**PEOPLE NOT READING THIS STORY BUT WATNA OC IN HERE: i'M ACCEPTING 12 MORE (NEED A FEW MORE GALS THEN GUYS) **

)

**Pallet Town,**

**Kanto**

**Ash POV**

Unova was the last adventure I'd went on. After leaving Iris and Dent to their region, I made it home to my mom. Like every time, she gushed over me and forced me to stay home for at least a few days. I didn't mind that much, because I could visit my other pokemon I had at Professor Oaks lab. Plus, I was waiting for someone, anyone to come along and tell me about this new, fascinating place yet to be traveled by me.

But time turned into a week. And that turned into several weeks. A few people came to visit; Brock, Gary, and Max, who was already off on his own journey to Johto. Brock was sticking to his plan and was already a recommended pokemon doctor in Pewter City with his new partner, Chansey. Gary said that he was just hanging around Pallet, with the same problem as me. There was no where left for me to go.

I was sitting in the living room of my small house, my mom humming a tune in the kitchen when there was a urgent knock on the door. Pikachu's ears perked up happily, already knowing who was at the door.

With a sigh, I got off the couch, still in my Unova clothes. Pikachu scrambled up to my shoulder as I opened the front door. Zane, my oldest friend (next to Gary of course) was smirking from where he was leaning on the porch railing. He was wearing his usual tight black shirt with a dragon crawling up it and dark jeans, with a skull belt and heavy duty boots. He had on dog tags and fingerless gloves.

Pikachu flung it's self at Zane, nuzzling into his silver, spiked back hair. His smirk seemed to turn into more of a grin.

His faithful Lucario named Ruby after it's eyes waved at me before I started to speak. "Well, if it isn't Zander. How did your last trip go?" I myself leaned against the open doorframe, still hearing my mother humming.

Zane shrugged slightly and scratched behind my Pokemon's ears. "Let's just say Johto showed no interest for me."

I chuckled and asked what brought him here. His eyes immediately lightened up and he forgot about the Pikachu on his head. "Do you know how long I've lived here?" he said.

I cocked my head and scratched my black hair. "Uhmm...your whole life?"

He brought his hands up to his face and muttered, "Eighteen _years. _And guess what? I never even challenged the Kanto gyms! I feel like an embarrassment."

I thought for a minute and realized what he was saying was true. I don't ever remember him saying anything about the Kanto gyms, and after his parents...died...he went off to Sinnoh with his Lucario when he was only 10.

He brought his hands down and continued after I didn't say anything, "I guess why I was here..." he scratched his silver hair sheepishly, "is because I wanted to ask if you wanted to travel with me."

Bingo. That's the ticket. I've been waiting about a month for someone to come along and say something along those lines, or at least give me an idea of where to go next. My best friend Zane just made my week.

He took my short silence the wrong way. Waving his hands back and forth, Zane panicked ever so slightly. "Now don't just come right out and say no! I know you already got these badges! I was hoping you could just...tutor me. And if you don't wanna come, I still have Gary because he said that he would join me. So don't feel like you have to or anything!"

"Whoa whoa whoa," I cut in hastily. Pikachu shot my a thankful look from the top of Zane's head. He didn't like being shaken around. "I'll go with you, alright? I'd love tutor you...or whatever." Then something stuck out in y mind. "Wait, you said Gary's going? I thought he was researching with the Professor."

Zane leaned back against the porch railing and looked across the afternoon woods. "I think he said something about wanting to research around Kanto or something. He looked pretty excited." There was a thoughtful silence as we mulled over things.

"Lu Lucario." said his Pokemon. He looked down at it and nodded.

"So I'll see you after dinner? Sorry, I just don't think we need an entire day to get to Viridian. It's barely a half a day away. And with three experienced travelers, it should be nothing. Right, Pikachu?" Zane said, rubbing the Pokemon's ears.

"Pi Pika," he murmured into the rub. The electric mouse sprung over to my arms as Zane started to leave with his companion.

"See you in a few hours then," I say as he walks down the steps, and away from the house.

I move at lightning speed. I didn't realize how much I was craving an adventure until I actually started packing for this one. Mom came to check out the ruckus I was making and when I told her I was leaving after dinner, she gave me a brand new set of clothes.

I had light brown fingerless gloves with a vest that had light brown stripes in the front, and a dark blue pokeball on it. Then my hat was light brown with a matching pokeball to the one on my top. Pikachu gave me a thumbs up and my mom squealed over it. She was especially happy that I was traveling with Zane and Gary, but told me I'm not allowed home if I don't have a girlfriend.

I think she was joking.

...

I think.

I actually started packing so soon, that there was still a few hours until dinner. So me and Pikachu, the only Pokemon I'm bringing with me through Kanto, literally crawled down to the kitchen, behind my mother whom was scrubbing the counter. She was humming once again so she didn't hear when I accidentally slipped off the last step.

I stood behind her before suddenly saying, "If you make dinner say...right now...after were done eating...it would technically be 'after dinner', eh?" Mom jumped slightly out of surprise and turned to face him.

She smiled a little. "Ash Ketchum. I'm not making dinner at 3 in the afternoon. Now run along and make sure you have enough pairs of clean underwear. I'm not going to let you leave this house unless your have at least 5 pairs!" Then she turned back around and continued to hum.

I huffed a little and rummaged through everything I've packed back in my room. Potions, clothes, flashlight, extra hat, snacks, Pokemon food and Pikachu's pokeball I still had (Pikachu grimaced at that).

I ruffled through my room for a hour or two, and actually found an old first aid kit. I packed it but didn't find anything else to bring with. Mom still hadn't called me to dinner around six o'clock when A yellow flash outside caught my attention.

Confused, I slowly made my way to the old window. Outside, a yellow streak was zooming over a hill on the other side of town, near Zane's lonely house. The color was gone just as fast as it came, and Pikachu was giving me a funny look, not seeing whatever was there. Just then, my mom called me to eat. Forgetting the sighting, I grabbed my backpack and flew down the steps with Pikachu on my tail.

Just as I scooped the last bit of delicious food into my mouth, there was another urgent knock the door. I immediately jumped up from my spot at the table and flung myself at the door with a huge stupid grin.

This time on the porch stood Zane with his Ruby, and Gary with Umbreon at his feet. Zane was smirking at Ash and had a backpack on his shoulder, while Gary was studying a map right behind him. Gary was wearing a dark green t-shirt and dark blue jeans, his hair it's usual spikes upwards.

"Ready to go, Ashy-boy?" Gary said distractedly. Zane smirked wider as he remembered my old nickname.

I scowled and turned around to my mom, who was standing from her spot next to the table. As usual, she had tears in her eyes. She blinked them away and stepped forward, giving me a hug.

"Bye, Mom," I mumbled.

She didn't say anything but let me go, nodding. I turned back around and closed the door behind me, now on the porch with my Pallet friends.

"Let's roll," Zane said jokingly.

I rolled my eyes but followed after Gary and Zane, who were going down the steps. Pikachu hopped up on my shoulder and I remembered something by looking at his fur.

"Did either of you see a yellow Pokemon run across that side of Pallet?" I say, pointing in the direction of Zane's house as we walk down the path that leads toward Viridian. Zane scrunches his eyebrows in confusion and runs his hand through his silver hair. Gary looks up, interested, from the map and to the direction I'm pointing.

Gary looks back at me and says, "What did it look like?"

I scratch the back of my neck. "I don't really know. All I do know is that it was yellow, huge, and running. I was hoping one of you would've seen it."

Zane shakes his head. "Sorry, Ash. I didn't see it. But we better get moving if we want to get to Viridian tonight. It's already dusk!"

And dusk it was. That's the last thing I saw before there were only trees around, and a few Pidgeys getting ready to sleep. There wasn't anymore talking between us, and the silence was comfortable. Zane eventually returned Ruby to it's pokeball, but Gary left out his Umbreon because it liked the night.

I was soothingly scratching the ear of Pikachu when there was a terrified scream from maybe 50 feet away. All three of us stiffened up and listened, mid step. There was another slightly smaller scream, but not as terrified, more of outraged.

Simultaneously, (with Umbreon in the lead) we all took off in a sprint towards the cry of distress. Umbreon just started growling menacingly when we broke through the trees and into a field I never knew existed. Pikachu took a battle position on the ground as I took in the scene. There were two figures standing over another, that was kneeling on the ground.

The standing ones were wearing white space suit looking costumes, only the girl's had a type of skirt, with big green G's on the fronts, and green, rounded hair. One Bronzong was floating next to them. The one on the ground looked to be worrying over a fainted Furret. She had dark, black hair at different lengths just above the shoulders. She had on a red jacket and a black and white top underneath. Also a pair of denim shorts and a black pokeball holder on her belt with black and red boots. To finish off a necklace and charm bracelet that had a music note on them. Suddenly, a red beast went flying through the trees. Pikachu and me looked, but there was nothing no longer there. I saw the grunts look up at the light too, but no one else saw.

Gary stepped forward and the Galactic grunts turned around when they heard us enter the clearing. "I suggest you step away from her." He said deathly calm. The grunts exchanged a nervous glance before whipping out a communication device and saying, "Mission successful," weakly. The ran to the left, in the direction of Viridian, until they were in the shelter of the trees.

The girl was saying, "My Furret... I'll kill them, I swear," over and over again until we all exchanged a glance and walked up to her. Gary got down on one knee in front of her Pokemon. "Hey, are you all right? We heard you scream..." he trailed off.

The girl jerked her head up. She stared at him for a solid 30 seconds and I could tell he was getting a little uncomfortable. Then she switched her gaze to me and Zane for a split second.

She beamed.

The girl lurched forward and tackled Gary into a hug, knocking him over into the grass. Umbreon sweat dropped and I stifled a laugh. Zane remain expressionless, like he does whenever he's around someone he doesn't know. His odd one green, one orange eyes cold, but not hateful.

Gary struggled for breath from the girl that was on top of him. "Can't...b-breath!"

The girl laughed and got up off of Gary, offering a hand to him. They dusted themselves off before she started to speak.

"You guys are awesome! You totally chased those guys off!" she returned her fainted Furret. "They hurt my poor Furret and I was so mad couldn't do anything and they kept blabbering on about how I couldn't possibly be the one they were looking for but they wouldn't leave me alone either..." she kept going on until she smacked herself in the forehead.

"Where are my manners!" She laughed at herself. She ran up to each of us (starting with Gary) and shook our hands while saying, "My name is Arai Catast! Pleasure to meet all of you!" When she was done her eyes lit up and she flew herself to the same height as our Pokemon. "AH! A Umbreon! And A Pikachu! Their so adorable! I bet their strong, too! Course, they wouldn't be very helpful in the Pewter City gym..."

Umbreon purred into her petting while Pikachu accepted her pat on the head.

Zane scowled. "Do you ever calm down? We've just met you and you act like we're best friends." He said a little rudely.

Arai just laughed like it was the best joke she's heard. "Isn't wonderful?" But nonetheless, she calmed.

Gary cleared his throat and she looked shyly into his direction. "Did you say you were going to the Pewter gym?" She nodded slightly. "Well..." he mulled over something for a second. "Would you like to join us?"

Zane shot a dark look towards Gary, while I shrugged indifferently. The girl probably needed the protection.

She squealed before regaining her composure. "I would love too." I smiled at that and Gary called Umbreon over.

Zane scoffed, "Whatever..." before taking off in the direction the grunts went. Pikachu hoped up on my shoulder while Arai and Gary walked ahead of me, Arai asking a nonstop stream of questions.

I looked up at the sky. The stars were visible, and the sun was out of sight completely, but there was still some light to make out the trees and each other. Eventually Arai got silent so we walked in silence for about an hour.

What was bugging me is seeing Team Galactic. I knew about a year ago they were in Sinnoh, because I was the one to defeat them with Dawn and Brock. Their leader Cyrus went to a new universe...though it looked like outer space, which has no air, and I like to picture his floating carcass dead somewhere out there.

I smirked at the thought.

But after that the commanders...Mars, Jupiter and Saturn were taken to jail by officer Jenny, and that was the end of that.

Seeing those grunts couldn't of been a good sign.

Zane had his shoulders hunched over and he was quiet, like usual around new people. Gary was slightly humming and Arai was just...walking. I guess I don't know her well enough yet.

Suddenly, she said something to all of us. "Does anyone know who those guys were? They didn't look like Team Rocket, but I can hardly see anything in the darkness... they sure acted like them," she finished.

Zane sent a questioning glance back at us, that could match Arai's. Of course he didn't know because he was off in some other region when it all took place.

Gary says something before I can. "They call themselves Team Galactic." A couple twigs break under our feet for dramatic effect. "Around a year ago they were in the Sinnoh area, and Ash and I were there." She took a glance back at me. "They are kinda like Team Rocket...only they use Pokemon for a different reason." A Hoohoot...hooted. "They want to summon legendaries and make a new world, destroying this one." She gasped. "But we got everyone locked up, don't worry." He added hastily.

That was sort of a half lie. We all knew it. If we had got them all locked up, they how are a few roaming around? And there must be more because the ones that were here contacted them. What was all that about, 'Mission Successful'?

"Maybe they changed their ways and joined back up to create love...?" Arai says. Zane scoffed.

The mood lightened a bit after that.

We reached the Pokemon Center at about eleven, and the only one didn't look tired was Arai. Giving our Pokemon to Nurse Joy, we checked out a room with two bunk beds, claiming which one we wanted the second Gary opened the door. Then we sat around and talked, despite being tired.

"So...Arai. What were you doing out in the forest?" asked Gary from his top bunk on the right side. Arai was on the bunk above me, brushing through her hair.

"Well, I wanted to train my Furret out their, because I was going to try out the Pewter City gym, and Furret in weak against the rock types there. Then these goons scared me to death, literally popping out of no where, then they attacked me before I knew what was happening, making my Furret fainted." She finished.

We thought that over a little bit, and despite Zane not liking new people, he seemed interested.

"Team Galactic..." Garry murmured before I heard him flip himself over, trying to go to sleep. We all followed his example and soon I drifted off.

I opened my eyes groggily to see a solid wall of yellow. Yelping, I flung myself into the sitting position. I banged my head on the top bunk, to receive a feminine 'Hey!' and sent the yellow thing flying on the floor, which just so happened to be my Pikachu. I could hear Gary laughing over Pikachu say its name angrily to me.

Zane was smirking, already returning back to his old self. We took turns going into the bathroom to get ready, with Arai going first. I played with Pikachu, who was still a little sour towards me. He didn't have to sleep on my face. Then none of this would've happened.

It was about 10 in the morning when we were ready to go, and I knew this was going to be a long day because Arai was clutching a energy drink they were serving in the lobby while we left.

Gary study his map, letting his Umbreon out of it's pokeball. When we were in the middle of the city, Zane let out Ruby, who seemed happy to stretch out it's legs, but a little confused as to why there was a girl with us.

Arai eyes sparkled. "A Lucario? Oh my God! Look at it's eyes! They're red! That's so cool! And it's and awesome idea to let our Pokemon walk with us!" She clutched a pokeball, before throwing it up in the air, mid step, while walking. A few bystanders scowled in our direction.

Out flashed a Vulpix, who seemed a little sleepy. Umbreon walked on the other side of Arai happily, while her Vulpix stuck to her right. Gary raised his eyebrows at his Pokemon's choice before looking at his map again.

Zane stuck next to me. He wasn't as cold towards Arai as yesterday.

The buildings got a little smaller as we walked, until there were just trees. All the people had been left in the city, and you could hear the sounds of cars in the distance. It was only a few minutes later we came to Viridian forest, where I caught my Caterpie so long ago.

Arai was stroking the heads of the Pokemon next to her, eyes full of wonder at the Pokemon appearing. Zane and Gary weren't really paying attention to what was going on. I myself was looking for more of Team Galactic.

Suddenly, a figure dropped down from the tree a few feet in front of us. Arai screamed in shock.

It was a guy with a Cubone with a cape on his shoulder. The Cubone jumped off the guys shoulder, getting in a battle stance. The guy got in a similar battle stance, and everything froze.

He had on a blue loose shirt and gloves, with green pants and red sneakers. His hair was almost white and reached his neck. He had on a guarded expression.

Zane glared at little bit, while Gary had his eyebrow raised. Arai finally run past his Pokemon to shake his hand furiously. "Hi there, stranger! My names Arai, and this is my Vulpix. And there's Gary, Zane, Ash, Umbreon, and Pikachu! What's you name?" she said without taking a breath. The guys seemed to forget about staying in his position and gave her a confused look before shaking her hand back. "My name's Jared Holder, " he pounded his chest proudly, "But you can call me Jay."

She beamed at him. "Nice to meet you, Jay!" Her eyes went down to the Cubone, that was scratching the back of it's head. "Oh my God! I've never seen one of those!" She picked it up and twirled it around. It seemed to be scowling.

I stepped forward a little bit. "Hey...Jay. Did you happen to see any people dressed up in space suits around here. Stealing Pokemon, maybe?" I say.

He suddenly became worried. "No, I haven't seen anyone like that. But you say they steal Pokemon? Oh no... this is good..." He looked really depressed.

I waved my hands back and forth. "No, if you haven't seen them they probably haven't been around here, don't worry."

He immediately perked up and said, "I've been here everyday for the past couple years! I won't let anything harm the Pokemon in here!" Then his face fell again and he looked at the ground. "Except I'm leaving to challenge the gyms..." he mumbled.

Me, Gary and Zane each exchanged a look. Arai kept cuddling the Cubone. Cubone growled slightly.

Gary spoke up this time. "Would you like to travel with us? Since were going to the gyms already...plus if we run into Team Galactic again...all of us can team up together and we'll stand more of a chance." Impressive.

Arai dropped Cubone and clapped her hands together. "Oh I just love this idea! It'll be so much fun! Us all traveling together!"

"Sure, I'd like to come," he said excitedly. His Cubone looked excited too. Pikachu ran up to the Cubone, and touched it's tail to the skull on it's head.

Zane sighed, aggravated slightly, and started to walk farther down the trail with Ruby. I guess it is a little odd that twice already on our adventure that we started yesterday, we picked up travelers to join us. Now our group total is 5, more then I've ever traveled with.

The rest of us started behind him. Arai and Jay were asking Gary a whole bunch of questions about this new organization. Gary was giving every little detail about what he knew, ending that they all were locked up for good. Pikachu was giving me a worried look from it's spot on my shoulder, not happy about seeing them yesterday.

It was silent when a thought struck me, from seeing a Weedle crawl up a tree. "Hey Jay," he raised his eyebrows and looked backwards at me. "What Pokemon do you have?"

He smirked slightly. "How about I just show you my main partner?' He returned his Cubone with the cape.

I shrugged.

"Come on out, Yuhn!" he called. A Nuzleaf appeared with a flash of white light. It glanced around at all the new people but didn't seem to care to much.

"You nickname your Pokemon? What's the Cubone called?" I wondered.

"His names is Tommy. I have a Ralts, too, and she's called Katherine." The Nuzleaf walked along with us and there was a beat of silence.

"Why aren't your Pokemon in their pokeballs?" he asked the group.

"Pikachu won't stand it's pokeball. Hasn't been in one for years." I answered simply.

"Pi Pikachu," he agreed.

Gary just shrugged while Zane didn't even make a sign of hearing him.

Jay's eyebrow rose. "Really? Nuzleaf has the same problem... doesn't like it's pokeball very much," he mumbled.

Arai smiled. "Well these guys had their Pokemon out and I didn't want my little Vulpix not getting fresh air."

He looked down at the sleepy fire fox. "A Vulpix, eh? Hardly see those around Hoenn," he says happily, stroking the fur of the Vulpix.

I perked up. "You've been to Hoenn?" I asked, watch a Butterfree fly away.

He nodded vigorously. "Yeah that's where I got my Yuhn and Katherine" he says putting his hands behind his head smugly. Yuhn hit him in the back of the leg lightly, and he brought his arms down sheepishly.

I barely looked forward to see where I was going when I ran into Gary's back, almost losing my balance.

"What's the big id-" I cut myself off.

Umbreon, Vulpix and Pikachu took battle stances in front of Zane, who was in the lead. There stood three figures, one female and two male, in space suit looking costumes, just in front of the exit to the forest.

The males were obliviously a lower rank then the one in the front, because I knew exact who the female was.

Commander Mars had broken out of jail.

She had red hair that stuck out on the top of her head, and on the sides of her cheeks. There was a skirt under her green G in the front of her suit. She didn't even look old enough to be 18.

Smirking, she scanned each of us, then our Pokemon. Mars put her hands on her hips and pouted.

Her eyes locked on me. "If it isn't Ash. Long time no see, eh?" I didn't respond, but glared. She clicked her tongue. "How rude. Not responding."

Zane growled, "Why are you here?"

Mars looked amused. "Last time, when we were following Cyrus," she grimaced, "you somehow got the information of what we were doing. Probably from Cyrus himself. Look where that got us. No where. This time I think I'm gonna keep that info."

Her gaze landed on Arai and I saw Mars whisper something that I couldn't catch and one of her grunts nodded. There was silence.

Suddenly, she threw out a pokeball, revealing a Purugly, that hissing menacingly at us. Mars smirked.

Yuhn stepped forward confidently and Jay looked surprised. "You sure, Yuhn?" The Nuzleaf nodded.

The grunts let loose two Golbats and Pikachu and Vulpix each took one, leaving Umbreon to growl at Mars.

"Yuhn, use Leaf Blade!"

"Pikachu, Volt Tackle!"

"Come on, Vulpix! Show them your Flamethrower!"

The Golbat fainted immediately but the Purugly jumped our of the way of Leaf Blade. Without it's master saying anything, the Pokemon used Hypnosis, affecting all the Pokemon on the field to fall asleep. Mars' smirk got wider.

Jay was extremely frustrated. "COME ON, YUHN! DON'T SLEEP, FIGHT! THEIR GOING TO HURT ALL THE POKEMON IN THE FOREST!" Mars looked part shocked, part confused by his sudden outburst.

There was a blue streak to the right, and I didn't want to miss this color this time. Everyone looked in the direction, Team Galactic looking hopeful. I saw more of this color this time. There were paws carrying it, and it had what looked like mist surrounding it.

"Are you getting this?" Mars said excitingly. I looked over at her, and I don't think she could get much happier. The Pokemon battle was long forgotten as the blue streak ran between the trees, not revealing itself.

Zane's Ruby, that wasn't even participating in the battle because Zane didn't command it too, woke up just then.

"Sky Upper Cut," Zane said with a hard voice.

"Arrriii-OOO!" Ruby ran up to Purugly with lightning speed, knocking it out with one blow. Mars didn't even seem to mind as she giddily returned her fainted Pokemon.

Before any of us could return our still sleeping Pokemon, Team Galactic turned around and ran through the exit of the forest.

After getting over their oddness, we brought back out Pokemon (minus Pikachu and Yuhn) and made our way silently through the gate.

Pewter City was barely a ten minute walk, and we were all starving from missing lunch, so when the red roof of the Pokemon Center came into view, it took everything in us not to run.

* * *

I know, Ash kinda got 3rd person there, and it wasn't exactly writing about his true love, plus I'm really bad at introducing OCs, hopefully it'll get better. And this story is going to get more funny, the more comfortable I get writing you guys.

MOST OF YOU ARE PROBABLY ALL LIKE, 'WHAT THE HELL? WHERES MY CHARACTER?' WELL, PLEASE PUT DOWN YOUR PITCHFORKS BECAUSE I SORTED YOU ALL INTO REGIONS BY EITHER WHICH REGIONS NEEDED MORE PEOPLE OR WHICH CURRENT CITY YOU WANTED TO BE IN...SO...GET OVER IT. HAHA I'M KIDDING...

Please Answer These Questions:

1. Do you guys mind if I swear? It doesn't have to be hardcore or repeatitive...

2. If your character was kidnapped, or put in a VERY serious situation, how would they act?

3. Am I awesome? (MUST ANSWER!)

I love you guys...

And thanks to the OC Alex (girl), who will be in Hoenn, the third chapter, who basically gave me and idea for the entire plot line, I love you!

I'm so excited! okay, so it's been, like, a little over two weeks since I set up the application? Yeah let's go with that. Since then I've waited for answers to questions I've asked, recieved them, wrote this, chapter, and shuffled through EVERY (INSERT SWAER WORD HERE) PIECE OF INFORMATION THAT YOU GUYS SENT IN! Not that I'm complaining or anything...hehehe...

Last Thing: tell me how you like the chapter, even if you aren't in here? kay? I love you guys 3


	3. Johto Adventures Part 1: Twins

I'm in a bad mood because this should've been longer, but...

This is the Second Chapter!

KaYlAs SeNtEnCe~ Why does there need to be another name for soulsilvershipping? Stripshipping? Really? Clever...

You know what I should've done in the last chapter? Pikachu frying Arai's bike. Haha. I'm goooood.

Haha I know that's more then one sentence, but that's been on my mind for awhile. Only the next sentence is important, then as always, the bottom A/N is amazing important. So I would read it if I were you.

OTHER CHARACTERS THAT I WILL BE USING(IF A TIME COMES WHEN THEY WOULD FIT OR BE IMPORTANT) Iris, Dent, Bianca, Zoey, Conway, Kenny, Tory, N, Touka(White Female), Touya (Black Male), Teams Rocket, Galactic, Magma, Aqua and if there are any request, please send them in. I want to keep you guys as happy as possible.

For my readers that want an OC: I am accepting 9 more!

Also, for those that just sent in an OC at the end of the last chapter, if you want to start your journey in Kanto, and now Johto, your going to have to wait until the next time the cycle starts over to get in there.

I WARN YOU! The characters may not be described very well, but slowly I'll chip in details like hair color, clothes, other pokemon in later chapters. I don't want to make all the descriptions be cramped up.

Okay, so...on with the JOHTO part of the story!

**

* * *

**

**New Bark Town,**

**Johto**

**OC Mike POV**

Professor Elm was going through all the papers and junk on his desk, saying, "Oh Dear," over and over. I smiled as I watched him, pushing a little blond hair away so I could watch the full show. The professor seemed to have misplaced his stock of Pokedex, and also seemed to be embarrassed to be caught in this position, so it only made it funnier when he couldn't find them, madly ruffling through the things on his desk.

I heard him mutter something like, "Samuel just sent some over too," as he pushed up his falling glasses.

"If I may make a suggestion," I said confidently, pushing myself up from leaning on the wall. He jumped up, surprised by my voice and flipped most of his papers onto the floor.

Picking up the ones that landing by my feet, I continued. "Perhaps they are left in the packages he gave them to you in, or maybe if they came by mail, where you place your mail after receiving it." I didn't mean to sound like a know it all, but in a few hours it would be dusk, and I was actually planning to make it to Violet City tonight. Those plans are out the door.

I stared blankly at me while I handed him the papers he dropped. Suddenly, something came over his face, and he flashed out of the main lab, holding the exact package I was guessing about.

He opened it up quickly, grinning like mad and saying, "You'll get far with logic like that, m'boy. Actually, if you ever no longer want to be a pokemon trainer, come and find me and I'm sure I could find a job for you! Oh, but just take this and register yourself. Off you go!" If a little bit of smarts gets him this excited, I'm a little bit worried about what kind of people pass through these parts.

Sweatdropping, I took the silver rectangular device and smiled. "Will...do?"

He practically pushed me out the door, ruffling up my blue t shirt and knocking my glasses sideways. There was a slam behind me when I was outdoors, and I heard a, "Come back anytime!"

Remaining the spot I was, I clicked in my information on the Pokedex. Mike James, Mahogany Town, yada yada. Done.

There was only a population of maybe...6 people in this town, and I didn't like it. Slipping the device in my back pocket of my loose sweats, I started to walk back out of the town I just entered about a half an hour ago. Most of that time was spent by looking for a stupid box. How do you misplace a box? A HUGE box? I don't like this town.

My favorite time of day, sunset. I breathed in and sighed happily. This is going to be a great adventure. I could tell. A huge rush of excitement welled up inside of me while I watched the setting sky. A sparkling Pokemon that looked almost like a Pidgeot flew across the sky, though I was too far away to tell.

The first Route was too easy to get through. Sneasel slashed it's way through all the Hoothoots and Sentrets that popped literally out of nowhere. The only trainer we saw was a adult wearing a red hoodie with a black M on the front. But by the time I got to Cherrygrove City, Sneasel hadn't broken a sweat because of all the training it received when in Mahogany town with grandpa. Dusk had just set in and my t shirt wasn't doing a satisfactory job keeping me warm when I saw the Pokemon Center right near the exit of town. My spirits rose and I returned my silent Pokemon.

_Crash_

With my sights only set towards the red roofed building, I didn't look where I was going. And the funny thing is, there wasn't anybody around when I _was_ paying attention. I landed on my rear with a 'Oof!' and so did my victim.

Readjusting my glasses, I mumbled, "Sorry, I didn't mean too run into you."

I looked up to see a girl around my age with her hair in odd spikes that went out underneath her white beret. She wore a teal shirt and shorts. Her eyes shone with hope as she pranced gracefully onto her feet.

Ignoring the fact that I was still on the ground, she spoke. "Have you seen any white/blue or white/red pokemon around here?" I stood and shook my head, noting seeing Pokemon that matched her description.

Her eyes dulled and she hung her head slightly. "Thanks," she murmured. I almost felt guilty for not seeing them.

But before I could say anything else, she was sprinting away, down the road I was going to go down the next day.

Shaking my head, I got her problem out of my mind and entered the Pokemon Center, letting the sliding glass doors open for me like I was a king. The entire lobby was empty except for Nurse Joy and a boy that looked around twelve, whom was talking to the nurse.

"What are you saying? I can't leave? Can't Kirlia rest in her pokeball?" the boy complained. Nurse Joy shook her head before leaving her desk and going to the door behind her, closing it with a _click!_

The boy pounded his fist against the counter and cursed. I rose my eyebrows from behind his back.

Walking up to the room sign-up sheet, I said, "What's wrong?"

He jumped slightly and turned to face me. He had ruffled black hair and glasses like mine, with a green shirt and shorts. His head dropped slightly. "My Kirlia got badly hurt in a battle and Nurse Joy won't let me leave with it until morning," he sighed.

I nodded as I scribbled my name down next to a room number. "Same here kinda. But the only thing keeping me here is the night." I replied.

He lifted his head and his eyes started sparkling. "But isn't the night time fantastic? There's only a few things you can only see at night! Like a Eevee or a Sneasel evolving! Do you want to miss out on those kinds of experiences?" With every word he got a little bit closer, causing me to back up until we were about ten feet away from the original starting point.

"I...I guess not. It's also nice to...to sleep at night." I sweatdropped.

The boy rolled his eyes before sticking out his hand for me to shake. "My name's Max. Max Maple. I'm studying to be a Pokemon Professor." he stated proudly. As odd as it was to shake a younger boys hand like he was a business man, I did.

"Mike...James. Trainer." I said whilst shaking his hand slightly.

"A trainer?" he scratched his head thoughtfully. Then he looked over my body, making me uncomfortable so I backed up until I was nearing the hallway where my room was.

Max suddenly snapped his fingers and pushed up his glasses in a know-it-it-all way. "Then it's decided. I'll travel with you. I'll show you all the wonderful things about pokemon, while you protect me. You DO have pokemon of your own, right?" His eyes swept over me again.

Grinning at his confidence, I nodded my head and he beamed once again. "I'm leaving tomorrow. Besides, your Kirlia needs more healing," I said like I was his older brother. He bristled slightly before smiling and nodding sheepishly.

I sent him a final good night wave before turning my back to him and finding my room.

**Route 30,**

**Johto**

**OC Rei POV**

"Cyndaquil, use Flame Wheel!" I yelled. The small fire mouse got a running start then burst into spinning flames, heading towards the Charizard, who didn't look in the least bit worried.

The trainer, that I learned was named Tary, smirked slightly. "Fly." Was all he said and the beast was out of there before I could blink. Cyndaquil skid to a stop, looking up to the sky, but was unable to see because of the darkness.

Everything was silent for a minute, until there was a flash of light that was the Charizard's tail, that was coming down full speed.

"Cyndaquil! Look ou-" But I was cut off by a gravel-crunching sound behind me. The Pokemon and Tary heard it too, and all the attacks stopped. Charizard landed softly in front of Tary, while Cyndaquil scurried over to me. I turned to see a figure running from the trail right towards us.

The flames flicked of the persons face when she got close enough. Her brown hair was spiked up with a beret on top of her head and her face was twisted with panic. She stopped right in between us, where our pokemon were recently throwing attacks at each other.

"Please, one of you. You've got to help me," said, falling to her knees, looking on the verge of tears. Tary was moving towards her before she was done. He caught her in a hug as she fell and the tears overflowed.

Even only know this guy since I challenged him to a battle about ten minutes ago, it didn't seem like he was the type of person that would normal do this thing. I walked up to them with Cyndaquil at my heels as she started to explain herself through her tears.

"I-I came looking f-or the pokemon-n that liv-ve in Altomar-e when they-y didn't return. It's b-been week-ks! S-Someone tried stealin-ng them before-e, and-d now-w it's happened-d again!" It was a little hard to understand her but me and Tary shared a worried look when we got the gist of it.

"Chances are, your right. But don't worry, I'll help you get your pokemon back," I heard Tary whisper. The girl looked up from his tear stained gray hoodie to watch his face.

"Really?" she said like a small child, needing reassurance.

"This is a large task, so I cannot promise it, but I'll try my best." I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion as to how any of his words are reassuring.

She clung to him tighter and laughed through her tears while he blushed.

I smirked. "Ah, the cutest couple I've ever seen are traveling together! It's so romantic!" I squealed while Cyndaquil made kissy faces and Charizard barked a laugh. She quickly brought herself away from his arms, only to reveal her heating up face. Tary's only got redder.

The girl rubbed her face and smiled at me. "Hi, I'm Bianca. I guess I've should've mentioned that at first..."she trailed off.

"Hn that would've been nice, I suppose," Tary said. She grin sheepishly and got up off the ground. Suddenly, she looked a lot more panicked, probably remembering the task at hand. Tary followed suit and brushed himself off. He looked right at me and regained his air of knowledge.

"I think we should consider battling again. Maybe we should even refer to ourselves as...rivals," he raised an eyebrow. "You _are _challenging the gym, correct?"

I felt my face melt into a smile. "Yup. I'm going to become the Champion of Johto!" I felt so jibbed up, thinking about winning.

Bianca watched our exchange with a little humor, but looked to be getting more worried by the second.

There was a whooshing noise straight across my line of vision and a mans voice yell, "Yes! I knew it!" A large flying figure that was completely cloaked by darkness took off into the sky. The burning embers on our fire pokemon weren't close enough to make out what it was, but it was fairly large and swift, already blending into the night sky. Bianca stiffened up and frantically searched the sky before sighing.

The three of us barely looked at each other before taking off to where we heard the voice. The trees were very think, but the voice was probably behind the closest tree. I reached there fist with my pokemon and wiped myself into the madness, to find it empty of humans. The others arrived just as I started looking all over the ground, coming up with only footprints to come off of.

* * *

Good? Bad? Wait, don't tell me if it's bad. That makes me depressed. At least let me down nicely if your going to do it.

There was something I wanted to say, so give me a minute.

...

Oh Yes! I'm putting all the chapters in the POV of the OCs, so you can get a better feel for them. No More Ash POV! YAY!

And a plus, Not all the characters that are in one region will be traveling together, but like in this chapter, I'll switch POVs so that all of them get a good share. In the end of this soon to be epic story (There's a HUGE plot to this, and the teams are up to something HUGE), everyone has had a good share of spotlight.

QUESTIONS!~

1. How does your character act around their crush? (Everyone has a crush unless they specifically told me they do not want one. I tried to match you up as best I can, and if their off a little, I asked about it)

2. What does the Pokemon think of your crush? Do they treat him/her differently?

3. I don't know, but if you want to send me a cool pokemon picture that represents you, or is just awesome, to get me in a better mood and motivate me to update sooner after I get back from vacation? I'm leaving Sunday :P

Love you guys.

NEXT IS HOENN!


	4. Hoenn Adeventures Part 1: Distance

It's that time again! What time you say? TIME FOR AN UPDATE!

KaYlA's SeTeNcE~ If a tomato is a fruit, wouldn't ketchup be a smoothie?

WAS going to update on the weekend, but my brother got in a car accident, so yeah...

The song Backseat by New Boyz really helped writing this chapter, even though it has nothing to do with anything and made my mind want to listen to the music instead of write... so yea :P

Did anyone notice that in the first episode of Pokemon: Black and White, the announcer starts it off by say, "Ash, our TEN YEAR OLD hero..." I mean, jeez. How many years is he going to be TEN? Their treating it like it only takes him a month to travel across a region. I've liked pokemon since I could watch TV, plus my close cousin and brother were into it and I guess I just grew up with it. I've liked pokemon, what? 13 years now? Yeah, If I started a couple years after I was born. I got older. Ash stayed EXACTLY THE SAME. (Okay so his eyes are different)

I also don't like the new rival. I think their just trying to copy Paul, and failed. Paul is dark, thinking, honest kind of guy. While Trip is a cocky, arrogant, son of a gun.. (Who name's their kid Trip? That kid would never last in our society with that name.)

AH! Who saw Zoroark: Master of Illusions? I thought it was a pretty great movie, better then some of the ones that recently came out. But Heroes, The First One, and Wishmaker are my all time favorites!

CHAPTER! ATTEN-TION!

**

* * *

**

**Sootopolis City,**

**Hoenn**

**OC Alex POV**

"Swellow! Dodge!"

The bird Pokemon dipped at incredible speed, just barely missing the Ice Beam that was soaring it's way.

"Use Blizzard, Milotic!" called Juan in a fierce tone. His pokemon looked worn to the bone, just like my Swellow, and it took a lot of it's strength that was left to even recover from it's last Blizzard.

I growled. 'What the crap? How many ice attacks does it know?'

The air in the arena dropped dramatically, and I saw my best friend May hug her sides and shiver from her spot at the stands. Ice cracked in the windows of the dome over our heads at the frigid temperatures. Milotic gathered a beam in it's mouth from it's floating water raft.

"Miiiiiiii-LOTIC!" it cried as a blast of snow, ice and cold air shot out and head straight for my gliding Swellow.

I faltered slightly, and Juan smirked. My thoughts were scrambled as the attack closed in. An idea popped into my head.

"Double Team, then Wing Attack!" I called.

Swellow gracefully but tiredly spread it's wings as images of it appeared in a U against the on coming Blizzard. Their wing started flapping powerful waves of air towards the on coming move, forcing it to come to a stop. Juan and Milotic both had shocked faces.

The gust of wind moved the snow back towards them, before it could completely stop and fall in the water.

May stood up in excitement, though still clinging to her sides from the frost. I almost wanted to roll my eyes and tell her to tough it out; it's just a little cold. Her bandana whipped in the wind while my dark green cloak billowed out behind me from the winds.

The attack hit Milotic with tons of power, knocking it off the ramp and into the water. It took a second for the wind to calm down before we saw the unmistakable swirls in it's eyes.

"Milotic is unable to battle. The winner is Alex O'Conner and her Swellow!" called the referee.

"YES!" I fist pumped the air as Swellow landed on my head, chirping happily.

May waited for me to make it out of the gym (after I received my badge from a very crestfallen Juan) before jumping up and down in front of me and squealing.

I sweatdropped and grimaced a little at her...girliness.

"May, it's my first badge. I'm not sure how I feel about getting seven more with you around..." I mumbled and started walking down the cement walkway.

She didn't seem to hear me as she exclaimed, "That was even more exciting then last time I was at that gym! There's only one way to celebrate!"

I stiffened up and stopped walking, knowing exactly what she meant. My Vulpix on my head made a squeak of annoyance at the sudden stop. I coldly turned to face her smug face, whipping the brown hair out of my eyes.

"You don't mean..."She nodded.

There was a small pause when everything seemed to freeze, when suddenly I made a run for it. Vulpix yipped excitedly at the though of running, jumping down to sprint beside me. I could hear May shouting for me about ten feet back.

I kept running until the crowds became thick, forcing me to slow down. My pokemon ran ahead a little to lead the way, looking for the most accessible pathways to use through the mobs.

"Come back here! You probably just need to be warmed up to the idea of shopping! It's FUN!" she was screaming, and I could tell there was a lot of distance between us.

I looked back and laughed at her angry face. Sure enough, she was pushing past people in a attempt at keeping up with me. The strangers were either scowling or giving her some of the funniest looks I've ever seen.

I nearly had to stop I was laughing so hard, loving that if she was going to attempt to drag me shopping, I was going to lead her into a barrage of people and ditch her. Or something like that. I remember seeing a bird flying by the sun that was in my eyes. The sun almost made it look like it was on fire...

The crowded area was just starting to thin when I ran into someone unintentionally. In my defense they should know that people are...walking on these paths and move out of the way. Vulpix called it's name when it heard me fall on my back, knocking the wind out of me. The person I crashed into was spluttering from the same problem.

May finally got the chance to catch up. She came panting up to me, glaring down at me, not even helping me up. I glared right back until she looked at the person on the ground in front of me.

Her eyes lit up and she screamed, "BRENDAN!"

**Just Outside Of Rustburo City,**

**Hoenn**

**Richi POV**

I balled up Reese's map is frustration, growling. Then, I threw that piece of trash over the edge of the boat, and it landed with a soft _splash!_

"HEY!" she cried, annoyed and dangling over the railing to see her map wither into mush, "THAT WAS MY MAP! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?"

I shrugged and leaned against the bar. "It wasn't any help. All it said was Route names. I need to know how to get there."

She gripped her hair and turned her deadly eyes on me. "That's why your suppose to follow the direction of where the Routes ARE!" she yelled.

Smirking and flipping some red hair out of my face, I shrugged. The truth is, I knew exactly how to use the map. It was just so mush fun to see her get riled up.

"Oh."

Her eyes narrowed at my nonchalant way of answering. Her eyes flickered down once more to the disappeared map before she huffed and gave me the cold shoulder.

I laughed. "C'mon I was just kidding. I'll buy you another map in a minute," I joked and walked down the ramp that led off the boat.

She still gave me a little look before following me to the pier we docked at. My smirk couldn't get anymore wider. Otherwise It would be called something like a smile...

Reese smiled quickly at me, then her features went back to they're normal 'whatever' look. Mentally sighing when that happened, I rushing into the closet store (it wasn't that hard to find one. This is one of the largest cities in Hoenn we're talking about) and grabbed the most expensive maps they had. The cashier and Reese both raised their eyebrows at my choice before going back to identical monotone looks, and I almost burst out laughing.

With her new map, she could easily find the gym, and before I knew it, we were standing right in front of it. The afternoon Hoenn light made it look high and mighty, and I had to admit that it was kind of funny seeing her blonde-orange streaked hair reflecting the light like a fire ball.

She just stared right at it. I impatiently waited for her to stop just staring at it and just fight the leader. Since I wasn't going to challenge the chick, I thought that we would get this over quickly. I guessed wrong.

Right at the five minute mark, I was about to snap when. She finally sighed, grabbed a pokeball from her belt, and walked into the building.

**Outer Foretree City,**

**Hoenn**

**Mckenzie POV**

The tree was huge, hiding me and my Dragonite perfectly. I peeked over the side, and started humming the Mission Impossible theme song to myself. My pokemon followed my actions on the other end, but all was clear.

I tip toed to the sight before me.

There were some ripped up electrical cords that Team Plasma left behind, most likely because they didn't work anymore.

There were attack marks on most of the trees, most likely from Dark types. A large puddle was in the middle of the clearing, some dangerous electrical currents visibly running through it. Dragonite growled at all the damage that was done to this once beautiful meadow.

I sighed and dropped to my knees. I've been on the trail of Team Plasma for weeks now, always finding where they were hiding a day or two too late.

My pokemon automatically came to my side and we shared a sad look. I hung my head and let my straight black hair hang in front of my guilty brown/gray eyes.

For the longest time I just stared at my almost bare legs. There was a rustling in the leaves and my Dragonite and I jerked our heads that way to see nothing, probably just some Pokemon. I sounding like it was...hovering away anyways. But it didn't help my mood any.

How can one person take down the thing that they were once a part of?

* * *

Questions!~

1. Do you want your pokemon to evolve?

2. How does catching a new pokemon sound? Please don't tell me I can pick one for you! THAT'S HARD!

3. What's your favorite shipping?

Please remember that NO ONE chose Ash or Misty to be paired up with. You can still chose them if your new, but if by the time I get enough OCs and pairs like that (as in everyone pretty much agrees that they belong together...I think there's a name for that...) are left un chosen, I'll just put them together. Here's another example: DawnxPaul even though their both taken. Now, a full list of people that I've thought of using (remember when you send in your application you can tell me a character from the games or episodes and I'll use it for you to fall in love with/be bffs with/etc.)

Max(I don't really expect anyone to choose him but hey :)), Ash, Misty, Drew, Brock, Ethan, Kris, Wally, Dent( I'm going to call him by his English name in here), Almost All The Gym Leaders (C'mon guys their awesome. Who wouldn't want Falkner, Morty, Flannery, or Maylene? *wink*) and more!

HAHA none of you are noticing what I'm doing, because I've done it about 4 times now...let's keep it that way until the end.

You all had a good Valentines I hope?

.NachoFlavoredDoritos


	5. Sinnoh Adventures Part 1: Electrifying

Hey...update...yay...

Not really in the spirit...

KaYlA's SeNtEnCe~ Sugar spice and everything nice, thus the Power Puff Girls were born!

Yeah I'm updating early because I have a lot on my mind and this is helping me forget. Plus somewhere in there I guess I'm guilty for late updates...

People that want an OC: I don't need anymore... so if you want one it's only going to be a tiny one shot character, or I won't accept it maybe...

Finally got enough people in my story for the slots to all be filled. Big plot, like I said.

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Jubilife City,**

**Sinnoh**

**OC Tarzan POV**

"Quit it."

"Make me."

...

"I. Said. Stop."

"Actually, you said 'Quit it.'"

Dani sent me a spine chilling glare and I took a step back, but just kept on smiling good naturedly. I stopped trying to playfully push her mouth up into a smile, and instead just let mine be an example. Her eyes squinted dangerously at me for a few more moments until she finally smiled a little bit back.

"AH HA!" I exclaimed, back a few people in the room turn and look. "I knew there was still a little bit of happiness left in you!"

She scowled a little but kept on smiling as I did a happy dance. Glaceon playfully nipped at my heels.

The reason why my friend was grumpy in the first place is simple actually. A girl with artificial pink hair came by a few minutes ago and criticized Dani's new Turtwig. Then she stuck up her too-small-for-her-own-face nose and walked away. Appeal rounds are going to start any second, and Dani needs to focus.

"And our first contestant, Ursula!" said Jillian.

The too-snobby-for-her-own-good girl went up on stage with a fake smile, waving. Dani and her Turtwig that was in her arms scowled at the screen.

"Go, Plusle, Minun!" she called and threw her two chosen pokemon out of their balls. They appeared in literally a explosion of hearts, holding hands and waving to the crowd. The people went bananas.

Her appeal seemed kind of expected. She just used beautiful electric attacks towards each other and they clashed. I wanted to shrug indifferently.

Everyone, including Dani's, eyes sparkled at the performance though. Ursula walked off the stage with a pretty high score. I didn't think her electric attacks were that stand-outish, and the altogether performance could've been less sloppy, and- never mind.

Coordinator after coordinator went up to the stage, each one seeming to have just a few flaws. There was mostly starter pokemon and Starlys, because most trainers were just starting out their journey here. Only now did I really realize that the Ursula's show _was_ in fact, better then most of these.

"And the last contestant we have for you, Dani Corvis!" There was a polite applause from the crowd, because no one knew who she was.

Dani took a shaky breath before returning her small Turtwig, standing from her seat and walking with amazing determination around the corner. I had to watch her from the TV above my head to see her after she left.

A winning smile upon her face, she walk onto the stage in her blue halter top dress. Her hair was put up in in her usual thick braids. There was a little less controlled applause, and lots of whistles.

She sent out her Eevee and Vaporeon, Eevee coming out doing adorable flips and the latter looking majestic with bubbles floating around.

I quick glanced at the watch on my wrist. Contest could get a little boring sometimes. Right when my eyes were trailing up to the screen again, I noticed two shady looking people standing next to the exit door. They had on black trench coat, but both had matching blue bandanas even though they were opposite genders.

A couple coordinators gave me odd looks when they thought I was staring at them, but I just turned my head more to look past their faces.

Both kept on looking up at Dani on the screen. I was vaguely aware that she was having her Eevee use Quick Attack to hit bubble after bubble from her Vaporeon. They seemed to be arguing, and pointing to all the people around them.

Furrowing my eyebrows in confusion, I stood from my chair and brushed some curly brown hair from my eyes. The duo seemed to come to a conclusion and sneakily walked out the exit door. Quickly standing, Glaceon and I walked casually over to the same door. Right as I was about to follow them, I heard the screams of approval because of Dani finishing her performance.

I slunk out the door like a ninja with my Pokemon right beside me. Dani would figure I went to the little trainers room or something. The afternoon breeze made me thankful I was no longer just in Snowpoint City, the coldest place in the Sinnoh region, and probably the world. Nonetheless, I shivered slightly in my red t shirt and baggy jeans, not wanting to wear my sweatshirt in this nice weather. Glaceon adored the slight chill.

My eyes swept the landscape of the empty back way behind the contest building. There weren't any people around, not even the two I was following. I scratched the back of my head and shuffled my feet in a confused manner until there was a noise.

But not just any kind of noise.

A noisy kind of noise.

Then I stopped making that humming noise when I heard an actual noise.

"Gla?" My pokemon turned it's head with it's ears back, to the rear of the building. Leaving the exit door I went through, I glided along the wall to the back. Peeking around the corner with Glaceon, I saw exactly what those two were up to.

Jubilife City,

Sinnoh

OC Ayame POV

I watched as a girl by the name of Danielle walk off the stage, with probably the best performance I've ever seen. I had originally come to this show to watch the performance rounds, battling not really being my style.

All of the pokemons fur were brushed to perfection, dazzling in the stage lights. An extra plus was that I could see beautiful performances by beginning coordinators. I could tell that all these pokemon were loved dearly, which is why I could help but get weird stares when I starting hyperventilating right when the pokemon were released. Don't even get me started on the actual show.

Just as the announcer proclaimed that there will be a very short intermission until the battling starts, I stood up to get ready to leave. As much as I wanted to see who would win the ribbon, I wanted to make it to Oreburgh City by tonight. Just as I was turning to walk down the isle, a shady person stood right smack in front of the nearest exit door. My green eyes traveled to the other doors, seeing them, too, blocked. My footfalls stuttered in confusion **(A/N: I've had that happen to me. Like when you on a mission for something then all of a sudden you forget what your doing, or something happens and you lose you focus. Then my mind can't decide if it wants to move or not. Sorry I'll stop typing this now) before I counted forward.**

I stopped in front of the 'guard'. He was wearing a blue bandana and brown trench coat, pulled up to his neck. It took a second for him to notice I was standing in front of him.

I glared.

He glared back.

"Excuse me, sir," I tried to say sweetly. This ass was in my way.

He just kept looking down at me, like I hadn't spoken. It was actually getting hypnotizing and I thought I might fall asleep when someone else spoke up.

"What seems to be the problem here?" A deep voice to my right said. The dude didn't look over, but I did. A tall, tanned guy was standing there. His hands were on his hips, like he owned the world. Then his slit eyes flashed and he was kneeing before me, taking my hand as if proposing. I could feel my tanned skin heat up.

"My dear, you are as beautiful as a Beautifly and magnificent as a Rapidash. Please, let myself, Brock, take your hand in-" he spoke in a loving tone...

But I had already gone back to my glaring match with the guard, who was also ignoring the man at my feet.

Brock sweatdropped before returning serious and facing the opponent, as I was starting to call him in my head.

Then there was a lot louder talking coming from every side. Brock and I looked at the other exits to see that other on lookers weren't allowed to leave either. Everyone was starting to look up and down the walkways. There were shady people in front of every door. Some were male, others female but all not budging at all.

Then there was a screech of a new microphone turning on. The giant screen turned on, showing a man with a pirates beard. All of the people went completely silent, staring at the turn of events. The judges looked completely flabbergasted, along with the announcer whom were all on stage. The man on the jumbo TV smirked at the crowd. He had on a matching bandana, and I could tell by his clothes that he was on a higher rank then the people in front of the exits.

His blue, hungry eyes looked at all the crowds, just remaining silent. You could hear a pin drop.

"LOOK MA! IT'S PROFESSOR ROWAN! HE'S GOTTEN UGLIER!" cried a small child on the other side of the seats.

Said man scowled into the direction of the voice, and finally spoke. "I am Archie, leader of what was once called Team Aqua."

There was a collective gasp among the crowd, some may of hearing about this guy. The name sounded familiar to me, but it wasn't ringing any bells. Another smirk was on his face from the peoples reactions.

"I am now a branch of an even more powerful team, working towards the same goal. Team Water is my name. Simpler, yes?" he boomed. I think there wasn't as much of a reaction towards these words is probably because any bad guys you have to take seriously isn't going to change their name from Aqua to... Water.

Anyway, he looked pretty mighty of himself for saying that. So on he continued. "Please, people. Do not be alarmed. We do not wish to give you any harm as long as you cooperate."

There were a lot of frightened faces in the crowd, and some trainers were clicking their pokeballs into full size. I looked at the man blocking the door, only to see him shrug off his coat. A full outfit of what a blue pirate would wear was on his body. All of the other guards did the same.

Brock then pushed me behind his back protectively, and I had to stretch over his shoulder to watch Archie continue his speech. I felt so much angry towards this guy, scaring little kids and defenseless people. This was suppose to be a contest, not a raid.

"You see," he continued, "I've been looking for...some things. I heard from a very reliable source that I could find them here. Now it's just a few things, not all of you can be connected to this, correct? Those of you that are of no threat to this mission can go free. Begin." He spoke just as a nerdy looking Team...Water member scurried onto the stage with a computer.

Cue evil laugh. "Muhahahahaha!" Wow. Right on time.

I wasn't really sure what was with the computer, but uncontrollable rage flared up inside of me. I felt like a little stick that was feebly holding up my emotions had gotten a cramp and snapped in half.

Then lightning came down from the heavens, murdering all the bad guys. Well, only the giant TV and a couple grunts.

It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

Actual, blue, lightning broke though the ceiling, making the screen explode. A gaping, sizzling hole was all that was left.

Not a second after that happened, tinier bolts of lightning burst through the roof and scorched the floor inches next to every single grunt in the hall. After a chorus of yelps, not one of them didn't tuck their tail between their legs and run.

**Oreburgh City,**

**Sinnoh**

**OC Neko POV**

"Looks like you grandpa's at it again," said Livi sassy-like. I opened my eyes and leaned forward from trying to nap on the park bench we were on. She had the newspaper up right in her face. On the front cover there was an ad for a contest that was coming up in a few weeks. I wrinkled my nose and though of the contest that just happened yesterday in Jubilife.

"What do you mean?" I said lazily while I scratched the back of my spiky black hair.

She smirked and turned the paper around so I could see what page she was on.

I studied the picture of a man that looked like a someone that belonged out at sea. The headline said, 'Team Water a New Threat?' The guy looked old enough to be my grandpa, and wore a skull and cross bone bandana.

"Who IS his fashion expert? I must get a hold of them." I said like a girly girl, that I was...not.

The paper moved a little bit as Livi chuckled. I looked at the article a bit more before shrugging and leaning back again. "He isn't good looking enough to be in my family," I said seriously. She shrugged anyways and crumpled up the paper. I had dark thoughts for a few seconds regarding my 'family' before I shook my head to clear it.

Then I remembered something. Ruffling up Livi's brown, unkempt hair, I brushed imaginary dirt off of my skull t shirt and black shorts. I stood up easily on my black combat boots.

"I think you have a battle to watch against a certain, excuse my description, hard headed gym leader and a blond head that really needs to stay out of my way-" I cut myself off before smirking down at her still sitting form.

She beamed happily at me.

* * *

Questions

1. Favorite food in story.

2. Least favorite shipping?

3. What's the silliest word you can come up with?

So, the day after I updated last time, I was all happy and just got done replying to a few reviews... then my dad gets home and tells me that my brother was doing illegal drugs and is under house arrest with us... he was having issues with alcohol and such, then that car accident, and that's when they found out he was doing drugs... next time I'll try and be happy though. Sorry to dump my problems off on you guys... you guys really are awesome for letting me write about you...

Also, if you want a sneak peak for the next chapter, I'll be changing my profile picture every time I update and it'll have something to do with the next chapter. Just thought you guys would like that. Or I made a Twitter page. I'll only talk about the stuff from the story(s) I'm writing. Username: PaulAndBarrys. Name: Kayla Guardian. Kind of new to the whole Titter thing though. I'll update whenever something new with the story happens because I don't have a life outside of my computer, except at school were there's WAY to much drama. My life's like a story book of drama.

Before you ask, YES I am going to put in actual full length battles and contests. I like to skip right into the part where stuff actual happens though.

Fan Art I made. Feel free to make your own.

.com/albums/z464/PaulAndBarrysWhenever123/?action=view¤t;=#!oZZ1QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%.com%2Falbums%2Fz464%2FPaulAndBarrysWhenever123%2F%3Faction%3Dview%26current%

Anyone that can guess who the character I described at the end was gets a free hug message from me.


End file.
